Quests
Quests are one of the primary ways to earn quid, the currency of the Minecraft Server. They are also a part of the Whitelisting process. Quests are located in all major Hub Cities and Kingdom Capitals. These quests fall into two main categories: Non-Repeatable Quests, and Repeatable Quests. Non-Repeatable Quests Non-Repeatable Quests may only be completed once by any given player. Besides awarding a player with quid, they also give a quest point. Each new player on the server must complete at least four of these non-repeatable quests before they can become whitelisted (see also: Whitelisting). Currently, there are a total of twelve non-repeatable quests. These are located in Geoffville, Hatgard, Hajaramli, and Longwei. Each location has three non-repeatable quests. Repeatable Quests Repeatable Quests may be completed more than once. However, these quests have a cooldown period of one week (real time)--so although players may redo the quests as many times as they like, they may only do so once every seven days. Repeatable quests do not award quest points, but they do pay quid upon completion. Currently, repeatable quests are found only in Hattington and in the dock area of Hatgard. How to Complete Quests To start a quest, first locate an NPC with a green name and right-click on it. (Note: You may need to right-click twice to activate the NPC--the first click will select it, and the second will begin the dialogue.) The NPC will then tell you about its quest. Make sure to carefully read and follow its instructions! If you are willing to accept, right click the NPC one more time to confirm. Quests themselves come in several forms. Some ask you to bring items to the NPC. To do this, simply mine, harvest, or craft what is requested of you, and bring it back to the NPC who gave you the quest. Right-click on it while holding the quest item in your hand. The NPC will automatically take the required amount from your inventory. When all required items have been returned, the quest will be complete, and you will receive your reward. Other quests ask you to give an item to another NPC. When you accept the quest, the quest giver will place the item in your inventory (be sure you have room for it!). When you find the next NPC in your quest, right-click on it while holding the item in your hand. (Note: NPCs who are part of a quest will have orange names, making them easier to spot.) Quest Commands * /quest status - Get a reminder of which quest you are currently doing. For some quests, this will also tell you the next step you need to do. * /quest abort - Quit your current quest. Use this command if you're stuck and need to restart, or if you simply would like to leave your current quest to do another. (NOTE: All progress on your current quest will be lost.) * /hat status - See how many quest points you have earned. Tips & Tricks * Any NPCs who do not have green or orange names will not be necessary to your quest. * If you are a LittleHat, you may freely visit the NPCs in the whitelist world to get quests from them. However, keep in mind that you may only mine blocks in the Greylist world (the wilderness outside of Geoffville). Be aware that you will need to travel between worlds, and plan accordingly. * Sometimes you may right-click a green NPC and find that it does not give you a quest. One of the following things may be happening: ** If the NPC says "No quests are available", then you have already completed the quest, and it is non-repeatable. ** If the NPC says something ambiguous, such as, "Stop hitting me!" or "Good day!", then it does not have a working quest assigned to it. ** If the NPC says "Quest not yet complete", then you have already started this quest, but the NPC has not received all of the required quest items from you. Be sure to hold the items in your hand while you right-click the NPC. If the quest involves multiple types of items, you will have to turn them in one at a time. ** If the NPC says "Quest already in progress", then you are in the middle of a different unfinished quest. Use /quest status to see what it is, and /quest abort if you would like to quit it. ** Note: Moderators (and the NPC versions of them in Spiral Spawn) also have green names--try not to confuse these with quest givers!